


Torture

by Mrr_Comatose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 40 years, Alistair is a douchebag, Dean Winchester being tortured, Gen, Gore, Hell, Pain, SPN - Freeform, Saying no, The Rack, Torture, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 16:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2315684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrr_Comatose/pseuds/Mrr_Comatose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in Hell for Dean Winchester</p>
            </blockquote>





	Torture

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning before you start reading. This is very gory. Those with weak stomachs or those unable to handle gore, I'd suggest you not read this one.

The smell of rotting flesh burned his nostrils. His body whole yet so broken. Then it began, all over again. The pain. Slice after slice, cutting the flesh from his aching bones. He cried out for help, screaming. He couldn't bare it. They cut until there wasn't anything left. Then he was back again, right on that rack. They waltz up to him, pulling on the chains that connected to fishhooks.. Large fishhooks, that were embedded into his body, deep into the muscle. He screamed as the flesh began to rip. He cried out, begging for it to stop. The first slice stung, blood dripping onto the floor that was mostly skin and hunks of raw, bleeding meat that was blackening. That meat had once been hunks of him. He closed his eyes, trying to escape. He felt the hot iron wrap around his waist, burning into his skin, just to be ripped away. Long pieces of his skin clung to the links, dangling down like christmas ornaments on a tree. They carved into him, laughing, taunting him. They had his brothers face. He laid there. So many of them around him. He left a knife sink into his side, only to be pulled out again. “Please, stop.” He begged, trying to move away, only causing himself more pain. Time passed by slowly. His body burnt and bloody. They took a dull knife, shaving off a single layer of skin at a time. Next was his mouth. Clamps were put into place, holding his mouth open. More fishhooks stuck through his cheeks, pulling his mouth wide. One by one, they pulled his teeth, cutting at his gums with sharp black fingernails. His blood ran down his throat, so thick and hot, choking him. “Give up, You can get off the rack.. If you'll just give up and do it. It’s your fate. It’s everyone's fate here in Hell.” The white eyed man said. He was foul and cruel, his laugh like ice, chilling your spine. “FUCK YOU” He spat, blood and all. The man simply chuckled and walked away, the others going back to work on him.


End file.
